


Drowsy Sleigh Ride

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: drowsy guardians, my take on how North got Bunny and Tooth on his sleigh while still drowsy from Sandy's dreamsand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible take on what happened after the 'Dog-Chase-Bunny' scene in Jamie's room, right after Sophie takes the transportation snowglobe and transports herself to Bunny's warren and North awakes briefly-we don't really know what happened with North, Tooth, and Bunny, so here is my take on how North got them onto the sleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I have to type my stories on my tablet, so please forgive any mispellings on my part.

"Huh? Wha-?" North said groggily as he sat up slowly, or tried to. He felt a slight weight laying against his left side, he looked to see what could be laying against him, and there lay little Jamie.

The little boy was sound asleep and North lay still for a moment trying to think through the sleep soup that was currently in his brain trying to coax him to fall back asleep. He almost did but quickly jerked himself awake, he went to move Jamie off of him but found he couldn't lift his right arm.

"What is this?" He mumbled as he looked down as best as he could in his current position, he saw a pair of long, furry grey ears.

He knew only one person those ears could belong to; Bunnymund. North sighed and tried to take his arm back but stopped as he felt Bunny's hold get tighter and heard what sounded like a very animalistic growl come from his friend.

He paused trying to figure out a way to get loose from Bunny and get them all onto the sleigh. He shifted his weight and rolled off the bed toward Bunny and landed on the floor hovering over the large rabbit who still had a hold of his arm, North reached out with his other arm and gently tickled Bunny's ribs, he heard a couple of deep chuckles come from Bunny as Bunny rolled over onto his other side and released North arm.

North smiled down at his old friend and quietly stood up, still feeling tired he found his balance and stumbled over to where Tooth lay and picked her and Baby Tooth up and quietly walked out of Jamie's room, down the steps, through the living room to the front door, he opened the door and saw thankfully his reindeer and sleigh were still there. He set Tooth and Baby Tooth down in the front of the sleigh, then went back to the house to get Bunny.

As he walked back up the stairs he yawned, still unable to wake up fully once he got back to Jamie's room he tucked Jamie in so he wouldn't fall off his bed, then he went back over to Bunny but he didn't pick him up right away, he stood and watched Bunny sleep for a few moments before he smiled and started to pick Bunny up hooking one arm under his ribs and using the other to pick up his legs, he carried Bunny bridal style down the steps and out to the sleigh.

He settled Bunny on the step-like seats in the back of the sleigh, he then got in himself and snapped the reins to get the reindeer to take off. Once in the air he felt the waves of sleepiness overtake him and was unable to resist it any longer,

"Just a few more minutes..."


End file.
